1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle periphery monitoring system that detects a pedestrian having a possibility to approach a vehicle to which the monitoring system is installed based on an image of a vehicle periphery captured by an onboard camera.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, vehicle periphery monitoring systems are proposed that are configured to have two cameras installed on one vehicle and detect, based on the principle of trigonometrical survey, a distance between a monitoring object and the vehicle based on an offset (parallax) between image areas of a same monitoring object extracted from the images of the vehicle periphery captured by the two cameras (see, for example, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-6096A.)
According to the conventional vehicle periphery monitoring system, a distance between the monitoring object in the vehicle periphery and the vehicle is calculated, and conversion is performed on the image coordinates of the position of the monitoring object to its real-space coordinates based on the distance to obtain a movement vector of the monitoring object in the real-space, and the possibility that the vehicle collide with the monitoring object is determined.